Biological chemiluminescence immunoassay is a non-radio immunoassay which is established by adopting a tracer ray machine as a signal tracer, based upon the theoretical basis of radio immunoassay; it processes advantages of a high sensitivity, a wider limiting scope, an easy operation and it is easy to realize an automatic operation. At present, a biochemical luminescence measurement apparatus based upon biological chemiluminescence immunoassay is a widely-used medical diagnostic apparatus. However, the commonly used biochemical luminescence measurement apparatus is expensive and has a huge volume, a greater power consumption, and it is difficult to popularize and promote the apparatus. Due to a high-speed development of the biomedical apparatus, a full automation of the biochemical luminescence measurement apparatus has certain conditions.
A full-automatic chemiluminescence immunoassay apparatus includes a reaction cuvette feeding system, a sampling system, an luminescence detecting system, a control system, and a software system. The reaction cuvette feeding system includes a reaction cuvette supplying and a reaction cuvette moving device, such existing devices mainly include two types: a first type by virtue of grasp, and a second type by directly pushing on an end of the reaction cuvette.
The conventional reaction cuvette loading device is mainly composed of a transmission mechanism and a pushing mechanism. A bottom plate of the transmission mechanism is provided with two raised synchronous belts parallel to each other, the synchronous belts transfer the reaction cuvette to the cuvette pushing position, and an automatic supplying of the reaction cuvette is achieved. The pushing mechanism pushes the reaction cuvette which is positioned on the cuvette pushing position to next working station by the push rod.
However, the conventional reaction cuvette loading device has the following disadvantages: when the push rod pushes the reaction cuvette, in order to bypass the reaction cuvette on the cuvette pushing position, the movement range of the push rod occupies a space of at least two cuvette positions, causing the overall volume of the product to be huge such that a greater space is occupied.